Best for Last
by Rhythm1029
Summary: Shintaro has a present for Ayano, but the day's ending and it seems to Ayano that he's running away from her! Or was she being baited? Who cares! More importantly, what present does Shintaro have!


**For Ayano's birthday! I made it! It's 11:30 for me, so hah! Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

Shintaro sighed as he quickly and efficiently wrote an "A+" worthy essay. The two others in the room notice this and look at him quizzically. His eyes ignored the looks and glazed over to the deep blue above from out the window.

Haruka was drawing in his sketchbook in a carefree manner and was enjoying the peaceful silence the three had spent. Such occasions rarely occur whenever Shintaro and Takane were in the same room. As for Takane herself, she was going through erasers like no other as she wrote her own essay. Here and there she would glare at the genius boy in front of her as he moved his pencil nonstop, easily creating a masterpiece.

Seeing it fit to create a more sociable atmosphere between them, Haruka pursued a conversation, but he was beat by Takane.

"Hey, if you've got some problem, spit it out," she bluntly stated.

"Heh?" Shintaro responded in his monotone voice. "If you think about it, it's more of you two's problem rather than mine."

"Hmm?" Haruka tilting his head in a questioning manner, an innocent gesture that proved to be a critical hit on Takane. "If it's not a problem of yours than why are you troubled?"

"Because it'll become my problem if I don't think things through...," Shintaro's voice was muffled as he lay his head down on his arm.

"Eh?" An annoyed Takane stood up. Haruka raised his hands to calm her down, hoping to revert the tension back to the peacefulness moments ago.

"It's Ayano's birthday today," This time, Shintaro's voice rang clearly in the room. The two froze in mid action and stared disbelievingly at the resting boy.

"We totally forgot!" Takane's voiced in despair. She held her head and sat down, the guilt trapping her. Haruka worriedly tried to calm her down.

"It's just because everyone was so focused on the essay project," the gentle Haruka reasoned. "All we need to do is make something special for her—"

All of a sudden the silence was broken as the classroom door slid open in a frenzy. There at the entrance was the birthday-girl herself: Ayano Tateyama. Her heavy breathing could be heard despite her scarf covering her mouth, a smile more than likely laying there.

She in fact did have a smile as she pulled her signature, "hero-red", scarf down a bit. But her smile wasn't the usual one she wore every day. It was an anxious smile that made Takane and Haruka feel even more guilty.

"Sorry for suddenly popping up, but have you may be seen Shintaro recently?" she gave a sheepish grin and fiddled with her hands. "We, got separated earlier because I was dragged away by my siblings."

"Shintaro?" Takane repeated. "Well he's—" As she looks over to Shintaro's seat, she's met with an empty desk. "—somewhere I guess..."

"Hope you find him soon!" Haruka encouraged Ayano. In reality Shintaro was under the desk tugging at Haruka's trousers. When he looked down, Shintaro had one finger over his mouth, signaling him not to tell Ayano of his whereabouts. So he complied, partly wanting to help him, and partly curious as to where this situation would lead.

"Hmm, well thanks anyway!" Ayano walked out, but returned shortly after. "If you do find him, tell him 'This isn't over', please." Then she made an exit.

Shintaro popped his head up from the desk and looked around carefully. "Is she gone?"

"You're safe," Haruka reassured him. "But what was that about?"

"I let it slip earlier that I had planned a present for her, so she wouldn't stop asking me what it was," he explained. "Thankfully Kano came out of nowhere and dragged her to Kido and Seto. But looks like she's still not giving up." He sighed.

"Forget about him, Haruka!" Takane cried out. "What'll we do for Ayano's birthday?! Oh, we're horrible friends! The worst! I fail as a friend! Heck, I fail as an acquaintance!" Takane continued on her tangent, having Haruka escort her out to get some fresh air.

"Hope things go well for you, Shintaro," Haruka said before leaving.

"I hope so too..." Shintaro mumbled. He reverted his attention back to the outside world, the once blue field above being tinged with the colors of the ending day. Now was the perfect time.

Ayano wandered the halls of the school, looking for Shintaro. Doubts of him even being here rose within her. He was part of the go-home club.

_But! He still has a present to give to me, so he wouldn't have gone back home! Right? _She sighed in despair. With no one around her, she let herself frown in frustration. Normally she would refrain from showing such an emotion to others, but it wasn't like anyone was watching her at the moment.

"There you go again, only showing your troubles when nobody's around," a voice stated down the hallway. There was Shintaro leaning on the corner at the end of the hallway, his back facing her. A genuine smile was summoned back to her solemn face, his presence lighting up a warm emotion that had shown up recently.

"Shintaro," she addressed him. "I thought you would've gone home already!"

"No you didn't. Why else would you be looking for me in school?"

She gave a sheepish laugh and started walking towards him. "Um, about earlier, do you really have a present for me?"

"Hmm... maybe." A teasing smirk appeared on Shintaro's face. He started walking up the stairs, leaving Ayano behind.

"W-wait!" she called out. Ayano followed in a jog, finding that he was heading up to the roof. She slyly thought of cornering him up there. But it was actually the opposite.

Once Ayano was a few feet away from the door, Shintaro closed it, standing between it and Ayano. The sky above them moved at its own pace, the colors of fading light streaking across. The clouds moved in isolated puffs and whisps, the sky being clear for the most part.

"Shin-Shintaro?" Ayano did her best to hide her nervousness, but her voiced persisted in shaking. It wasn't from fear, but more from anticipation. "W-wow! The sky's so pretty at this time of day! It's even better since we're higher up than usual!" Shintaro watched, amused by her behavior.

Testing out the waters, Shintaro took a step, only to have Ayano take a step forward away from him as her back was facing him. He sighed and slowly closed in on her, leading her to a corner, having Ayano leaning over the rails as she feigned interest at the bustling streets below.

"Ayano."

"H-hm?" A nervous Ayano turned to find a very close Shintaro staring straight into her eyes at point blank.

"Happy birthday," Shintaro pulled a bag in front of him and pushed it into Ayano's hand. As for the person on the receiving end, she stood still as stone, disappointment striking her at full force.

"Th-thanks," she gave a smile. "My family and Takane and Haruka already gave me their presents. Though, Takane and Haruka made it seem to be more of an apology gift for some reason. So you're the last one to give me your present, Shintaro! Best for last, huh?"

She took out the items in the bag, finding a slice of cake and a knitting set.

"Your scarf accumulated some damage, so I thought that you'd want to fix them," Shintaro took an end of her scarlet scarf into his hand. His fingers caressed the fabric, finding multiple ripped threads. The warm feeling in Ayano evolved into a campfire during this.

"Th-th-thanks!" she stuttered. "I'll be su-sure to have it in tip-top shape by Monday!"

"And Ayano?"

"Hm?"

A slight hesitation made Shintaro freeze for a moment. He took a deep breath and remembered all those hours he practiced. He even brought himself to remember the embarrassing moment when Momo caught him! He steeled his heart and dived in.

A warm sensation nestled onto Ayano's face. More specifically her lips. It was a new feeling, but felt quite right. It was then the warm campfire emotion within Ayano turned into a blaze. But this was soon quenched when two hands cupped her face.

"Best for last, right?" a smirk played on his lips. Ayano could only muster a nod.

"Happy birthday." He pecked her forehead, embracing her small frame.

_It looks like it went well._


End file.
